The subject matter herein relates generally to cable assemblies.
Cable assemblies are used in connector systems to electrically connect various components. The cable assemblies include one or more cables that are routed between the various components. The cables may be routed around or between other components, such as through boxes, panels, walls, around other cables and the like. Some known cable assemblies include sleeves that surround the cables to secure the cables in a safe environment away from damage, dust debris and the like. The sleeve is bendable with the cables and routable with the cables between the components and around other components within the system.
In some systems, the cables are bent and manipulated around various components. The cables do not tend to hold their shape and tend to straighten over time, pressing against the other components or generally working themselves out of position over time.
A need remains for a cable assembly configured to retain shape over time that may be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner.